Los Sentimientos que Atravesaron el Tiempo
by Ca211
Summary: Encuentro alternativo entre Kagome e Inuyasha luego de 3 años... One shot. Kagome regresa a la Sengoku-Jidai, pero ¿Sus sentimientos siguen latente? Pasen a leer Rating K


Nota autora: Esta historia ya había sido publicada pero por razones personales, la cuenta a la cual había sido subida la he eliminado para crear una nueva cuenta... sip, la que ven ahora mismo.  
Tiene algunas modificaciones pero la esencia de la historia original es la misma :3  
Disfrutenla

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen,son todos de exclusiva propiedad de Rumiko T.

* * *

.~~.

Titulo: Los sentimientos que Atravesaron el Tiempo

Palabras: 895

Rating: +K

.~~.

Mis lágrimas aun no dejaban de caer, aunque me encontrara ahí. Y es que de verdad esa luz que me había transportado a aquella época me había dejado sorprendida; saliendo lentamente de aquel pozo y observar a mi alrededor. 3 años, 3 años desde que no estaba ahí y nada había cambiado; todo estaba ahí intacto, haciendo dudar a mi mente si es que de verdad había pasado esa cantidad de años; si es que era verdad de que habíamos, porfin, vencido a Naraku. Comencé a caminar hacia ese enorme árbol que sobresalía de aquel bosque. Tenía un poder que me hacía mover automáticamente mis piernas, pensando que lo encontraría. Llegando, veo el Goshimboku y siento que me saluda, moviendo lentamente las grandes ramas de arriba con el compás del viento cálido de la mañana. Aquel sonido de las ramas y las hojas chocando entre si, hace que me sienta tranquila, limpiando las lagrimas que dejaban de brotar de mis ojos.

Aquel majestuoso árbol sagrado me hizo recordar a aquel hombre, aquel hanyô de cabellos plateados como la Luna que alguna vez conocí, que alguna vez hable, que alguna vez estuvo junto a él, y que alguna vez amé...

_¿Amé? No... que todavía Amo_. Y no pude evitar que nuevamente las lágrimas cayeran. Quiero verle...quiero estar segura de que no es un sueño, que esto es la realidad... mi realidad.

Me acerque al tronco del Goshimboku y mis manos se dirigieron a la corteza superficial rasposa de color café claro, donde estuvo sellado aquel sujeto; sujeto del cual yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Y eso dolía, claro que dolía, porque había estado separada de él durante mucho tiempo:más tiempo del que estuvo junto a él, combatiendo a Naraku.

¿Porqué se llevo mi corazón? ¿Porqué me enamoro? ¿Porqué él? ¿Porqué?..Kami sama... ¿

Siento un ruido detrás de mi y siento una presencia espiritual youkai. Me giró. El viento acaba de soplar fuerte permitiendo que nuestros cabellos se mecieran en el aire.

- Inu...Yasha...- suspire,abrazando el tronco. Si tan sólo fuese él y no el árbol a quien abrazaba. Pero es que aunque mi corazón gritaba que buscase a InuYasha, pero el miedo me impedía hacerlo...¿Qué le diría? ¿cuál sería la reacción de él?

Quizás sería odiarme por dejarlo solo, por no estar a su lado...

Permito que mi mente sea cruel e imagine en mi abrazo al hombre que deseo, que quiero y amo. Con su ahori rojo y su espada colgando al lado derecho; su rostro sereno y sus ojos dorados observándome sólo a mi, y su sonrisa suave que se acercaba a mi.

- Si tan sólo...- me detengo de poder continuar porque siento una presencia más alrededor mío. Mi corazón ya sabía quien era...Me giró y el tiempo se detiene entre nosotros.

- Inu...Yasha...- susurre con dolor. Verlo ahí, parado frente a mi con su rostro sorprendido y el sudor perlando en su frente. Había corrido ¿porqué?¿Por mi ? Y eso hacía que mi culpa por no poder hacer nada para regresar antes a la Senguki-jidai ...como desearía que me perdonara por el tiempo que no estuve junto a él.

y de forma inconsciente las palabras salen de mi boca.

- Perdóname...- y al susurra aquella apenas con mi voz, las lagrimas vuelven a surgir en mis ojos; pero es que era tan difícil aguantar el sufrimiento de verlo ahí,quizás su rostro me observaba con resentimiento, así que solamente deje que mis ojos se cerraran para no verle.

- Kago...-

-¡No te acerques! - grite asustada. Me alejo apoyando mi espalda en el tronco de árbol, sin abrir mis ojos.

- Yo- Mi mano derecho fue agarrada y mi empujado por su fuerza directo a sus brazos. Fue el abrazo más emotivo que he tenido en mi vida. Él no dejaba de apretarme hacia su cuerpo, dejándome sentir el aroma a bosque, y hierbas silvestres en su ropa. No permitía que me alejara, haciendo caso omiso a mis manos que apretaba su espalda con la intención de alejarle de mi cuerpo. Pero su fuerza era superior a la mía.

Por fin me rendí, y deje que sus brazos me envolvieran en él. Mi cabeza escondió su su ancho pecho permitiendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón que se agitaba de forma rápida.

Sentí como su mano izquierda, con sus garras, acariciaba mi pelo azabache; eso me relajo y me incitó a alejarme por unos centímetros de él y abrir mis ojos para verle y buscar su mirada, hasta que por fin pude encontrar aquella mirada que me hipnotizo desde el primer momento que lo vi.

Dos lágrimas rebeldes caían desde cada ojo color sol que poseía ese Hanyô... y entendí de aquella forma que él también había sufrido. Que él no me odiaba... que no existía resentimiento alguno hacia mi.

- Kagome...- y su mirada cambio a un sonrisa suave. Y yo deje que me besara, disfrutando cada sensación de una nueva experiencia y un nuevo comienzo.

Creo que él árbol sagrado permitió que nuestros sentimientos pudieran mantenerse en el tiempo; que cada vez que veíamos el árbol, nuestro sentimientos por cada uno no marchitaba, seguía latente.

Ahora la distancia no existe porque nuestros sentimientos atravesaron el tiempo y nos hemos encontrado... _InuYasha._

* * *

Esta historia es un encuentro alternativo del Final de InuYasha ¿Les gusto ¿No? ¿Porqué? en fin... dejen sus opiniones o comentarios abajito... que harán feliz a esta vieja escritora ..( na' tengo 19, pero años de estar escribiendo cosas como estás xD)

Acá tienen lectoras de Inuyasha y a las que tenían está historia en sus favoritos. Espero que está vez también puedan agregarla ^^

Se despide

Ca


End file.
